Amor Carmesí
by luxam9
Summary: Slash. Ryuichi Sakuma, hijo de un ejidatario se encuentra con una persona que había pensado que nunca volvería a ver, alguien a quien conoció cuando tenia 4 años. Qué sucederá cuando se entere de que esta persona es un ser de la noche? Un vampiro. TatRyu


—_¿Y por qué tu piel es tan blanca?_

—_Porque no me he bronceado, ahora cállate._

—_Pero... ¿Qué es broncear?_

—_Es que te dé el sol, ahora guarda silencio._

—_Pero... ¿Y por qué tus ojos son tan negros?_

—_Porque sí._

«_¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?»._

—Mira esto Shu. ¡Bala de cañón!

—¡No!

Era demasiado tarde, el joven se había lanzado desde una piedra hacia el río y los había empapado.

—Ne, ne, Shu ¡Me viste!

Ryuichi Sakuma era el hijo único del ejidatario del pueblo. Un joven mimado de dieciséis años con un cuerpo deseado por muchos. Delgado pero con tono muscular, de piel lechosa y suave al tacto, unos ojos grandes y expresivos y unos labios que invitaban a ser besados. Todo un adonis en edad casamentera.

Siempre estaba acompañado de su mejor amigo, Shuichi Shindo. Su compañero de travesuras. Un joven con cabellos rosáceos de diecisiete años. Años antes, sus padres le habían estado buscando una linda y decente mujer para casarse, pero desistieron cuando supieron de sus preferencias. Shuichi era homosexual. Entonces lo corrieron de su casa y fue acogido por la familia Sakuma después de que Ryuichi amenazara con irse de la casa si no lo aceptaban.

Vivían juntos desde hacía dos años, prácticamente hermanos.

Otra persona que siempre estaba con ellos, era el guardián personal de Ryuichi... Y novio de Shuichi, Eiri Uesugi, Yuki de cariño. Aunque Shuichi y Ryuichi eran los únicos que lo llamaban así. Fue amor a primera vista.

—Enano... Me mojaste todo.

—Gomene Yuki —se disculpó con una radiante sonrisa.

A petición de Ryuichi y de su gran insistencia, su padre les había dado permiso de ir al río que se encontraba en el bosque cerca del pueblo. Casi nadie iba a ese lugar por los rumores...

—¡Vamos Yuki, métete, el agua está deliciosa na no da! —decía Ryuichi, mientras hacía chapoteos en las zonas bajas del río, cerca de la orilla

—Se supone que soy tu guardián enano, no puedo jugar en servicio.

—Oh vamos, estamos solos, no hay nadie alrededor, nadie viene por aquí. Además, podrías enseñarle a Shu a nadar.

—¡Oye!

El joven que estaba flotando muy cerca de la orilla se ruborizó.

—¿No sabes nadar Shuichi? —preguntó Eiri con sorna.

Shu bajó la mirada, su sonrojo compitiendo con el color de su cabello. Eiri se había incorporado al servicio de la familia Sakuma un año atrás. A pesar del flechazo, no fue hasta después de seis meses que, con ayuda de Ryuichi, ambos se confesaron sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué crees que no se ha acercado a lo hondo? —apuntó Ryuichi sarcásticamente.

—¡Ryu!

—Ne Yuki, una vez no hará daño.

El rubio suspiró. Volteó a ver a su pareja que seguía ruborizado. Bueno, una vez no haría daño, además, siempre podría aprovechar para meterle mano mientras le "enseñaba".

Se quitó los zapatos, la camisa y los pantalones, quedando en ropa interior, al igual que los dos jóvenes. Se adentró en el río, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío al tocar el agua fresca.

Estuvieron dos horas más entre chapoteos, risas de Ryuichi y que Shuichi se sonrojara cada que las manos de Eiri "resbalaran" a zonas nada inocentes hasta que el escaso sol comenzó a descender. Era hora de regresar.

El pueblo tenía un clima muy particular. Temperaturas agradables la mayor parte del año, sin embargo, vivía bajo una constante neblina que hacía escasos los días soleados como ese en particular.

Salieron de las aguas someras y se secaron con unas telas que Eiri había traído. Pronto se encontraron en el sendero que los sacaría del bosque y los llevaría hacia la casa del ejidatario del pueblo.

—¿Porqué te gusta tanto venir Ryu? —preguntó Shuichi.

A pesar de que eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que había ido, Ryuichi era demasiado insistente con sus padres en ese aspecto. Eso venía sucediendo desde antes de que Shuichi y Ryuichi se conocieran.

—Bueno... —Ryuichi se sonrojó un poco y alentó su paso, obligando a los otros dos a acoplarse—. Cuando yo tenía cuatro años... Mis padres me trajeron por primera vez al río. Era mi cumpleaños y mi padre me lo había prometido. Mamá preparó una canasta con bocadillos para todo el día. En esos tiempos todo era tranquilidad. Me divertí como nunca. Papá me enseñó a nadar mientras mamá reía viéndome chapotear —El rostro de Ryuichi evocaba una felicidad infinita. Parecía como si en realidad se estuviera remontando al pasado—. Cuando la noche llegó y era hora de regresar, mis padres recogieron todo y tomamos el sendero de regreso. Estábamos a pocos metros de salir del bosque cuando unos bandidos nos emboscaron.

—_¡Entréguenos todas sus pertenencias!_

—_¡Malditos!_

—_Tomokasu, toma al niño y vámonos._

—_¡No! ¡Mi bebé!_

—Eran cinco. Golpearon a papá y me llevaron con ellos. Yo lloraba de desesperación. Quería volver con mamá. Sólo podía ver cómo nos internábamos más y más en el bosque. No sabía a dónde íbamos ni donde estábamos. Sólo que ellos querían una recompensa.

—_Este mocoso es el hijo del ejidatario. Podemos pedir una buena recompensa por él._

—_Pero antes podríamos divertirnos un poco con él. No debemos regresarlo intacto. ¿O sí?_

—Yo era muy pequeño y cuando se acercaron a mí con esas miradas oscuras y hambrientas, me asusté. Todo estaba muy oscuro a excepción de la zona cerca de la fogata que ellos habían prendido. Uno de ellos se acercó a mí, pero antes de que me tocara, otro de ellos gritó y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

—_¡Arg!_

—_¡Maki!_

—_¡¿Qué pasa?_

—_¡Hmn!_

—_¡Hakaku!_

—En poco tiempo, todos estaban tirados en el piso —Eiri y Shuichi voltearon a verlo con interés—. Entonces lo vi... Era un hombre alto, moreno y muy guapo.

—_¿Qué haces aquí niño?_

_Las lágrimas inundaban la pequeña cara del niño, que al escuchar el llamado levantó su rostro._

—_Mamá... papá... Esos hombres me raptaron y..._

_El hombre suspiró. La presencia de ese niño ahí entorpecería sus planes._

—_¿Vives en el pueblo? —El pequeño sólo asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manitas—. Sígueme._

_El hombre comenzó a caminar, y Ryuichi, con temor a verse sólo, se levantó presuroso y lo siguió. El bosque era muy tupido, y las piernas de Ryuichi pronto estuvieron llenas de raspones y rasguños hasta que tropezó y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor._

_El hombre volteó al escuchar como los pasos del menor se detenían. Ryuichi comenzó a sollozar._

_»¿Por qué te detienes?_

—_Me... Me duele…_

_Volteó a ver las piernas del pequeño y volvió a suspirar._

—_Ve —Le extendió una de sus manos al pequeño y con agilidad lo levantó para posarlo sobre su espalda, sosteniendo sus piernas con cuidado, y dejándolo recargado detrás de él—. ¿Mejor?_

—_Hai._

_No sabía porqué se preocupaba por ese niño, si lo que menos quería en ese momento era involucrarse con los humanos del pueblo. Lo llevaría hasta los límites de bosque y lo dejaría ahí. Los adultos no tardarían en encontrarlo._

_Sus pasos eran lentos en comparación con su andar habitual. No quería que el niño empezara a preguntar, pero aún así, cuestionamientos no tardaron en llegar._

_»¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_No te importa._

—_Yo me llamo Ryuichi._

—_No me interesa._

_Era cortante, lo sabía, pero no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con el niño, aunque parecía que éste no captaba sus indirectas._

—_¿Y por qué tu piel es tan blanca?_

—_Porque no me he bronceado, ahora cállate._

—_Pero... ¿Qué es broncear?_

—_Es que te dé el sol, ahora guarda silencio._

—_Pero... ¿Y por qué tus ojos son tan negros?_

—_Porque sí._

_La voz cesó y en poco tiempo sintió la respiración acompasada del menor sobre su espalda. Se había quedado dormido._

—Sólo recuerdo que cuando desperté, estaba en mi habitación y mi mamá me abrazó llorando, después papá entró en la habitación y me dijo que no volveríamos a ir.

Para cuando terminó su historia, los tres habían detenido completamente su paso.

—Enano, te das cuenta de que eso podría haber sido un sueño.

—Fue lo primero que pensé, pero papá me contó que cuando fueron a buscarme, encontraron los cuerpos de los bandidos cerca del bosque.

—¿Y porqué batallas mucho para que te den permiso para venir si ya tienes un guardia personal?

—Bueno, Shu. Es que después de eso comenzaron a haber extrañas apariciones de animales muertos en el bosque. Cuando los hombres del pueblo iban a cazar, se encontraban cadáveres de animales grandes. A papá eso le dio miedo.

Habían reanudado su andar.

—¿Y porqué insistes en venir?

El sonrojo de Ryuichi regresó y les dirigió a los otros dos una sonrisa.

—Bueno... Quisiera encontrar a ese hombre de nuevo. Yo creo que él está viviendo en este bosque, en las zonas más profundas.

—Enano, eso es absurdo, nadie va a las zonas más densas del bosque, son muy peligrosas.

—Lo sé, pero quiero creer que él está ahí.

—¿Listos para la cacería?

Toushiro Sakuma, el líder del pueblo, admirado por muchos, querido y respetado por todos, preparaba a sus hombres para la primera cacería de la temporada en la que los hombres del pueblo se adentraban en al bosque a cazar.

Sería la primera vez de Ryuichi participando en la cacería y estaba emocionado. Se aseguró de traer su cuchillo, una soga y una escopeta de caza. Teniendo todo en su lugar, se acercó a su padre.

»Mi pequeño Ryu, hoy por fin te convertirás en todo un hombre. Me siento orgulloso.

—Gracias papá.

Entonces el mayor se dirigió a los demás hombres.

—Bien muchachos, todo listo, es hora de irnos.

Ryuichi se despidió de su madre, y montando un caballo, siguieron a Toushiro, internándose en el bosque.

—Estamos cerca. Hay un oso cerca —Uno de los hombres observaba unas huellas en la tierra, mientras los demás inspeccionaban el terreno. Había claras marcas de que un animal grande había pasado por ahí—. Todos atentos.

Un sonido captó la atención de todos. Un aullido.

—Lobos —El grupo se estremeció. Eso era mala señal—. Hay que regresar Toushiro, en este momento no podemos lidiar con una manada de lobos.

—Tranquilos todos.

La voz del líder calmó un poco a los hombres. Ryuichi replicó.

—Pero papá, estamos cerca, el rastro es claro y...

—Debemos ser prudentes Ryuichi. Lo mejor es regresar y traer más armas y municiones. Volveremos a intentarlo al alba.

—Está bien.

Ryuichi se sintió desanimado. Su primera cacería y debían volver, pero él sabía que eso solía suceder. Los lobos que llegaban a la región por temporadas variables, eran de temer, y cuando era época de apareamiento, su humor empeoraba y se requerían más hombres de los que en esos momentos llevaban para combatir su agilidad, astucia e inteligencia.

Todos montaron sus caballos de nuevo y se enfilaron de vuelta al pueblo. Un nuevo aullido se escuchó. Los caballos se agitaron y se movieron intranquilos. Entonces el caos comenzó.

Una manada de al menos diez lobos salió de entre los arbustos y atacaron. Los caballos se encabritaron y varios hombres cayeron al suelo, comenzando una lucha encarnizada entre lobos y humanos.

»¡Papá!

Toushiro volteó al escuchar la voz de su hijo. El caballo de Ryuichi brincaba y pataleaba a los lobos que trataban de morderle las patas haciendo cabriolas. El menor se agarraba fuerte de las bridas y entonces el caballo comenzó a correr despavorido.

»¡Papá!

—¡Ryuichi!

El padre del menor sólo vio como su hijo desaparecía en la espesura del bosque al momento en que caía de su caballo.

—¡Detente!

Por más que Ryuichi jalaba las riendas, el caballo no detenía su carrera. Se internaba cada vez más y más en el bosque. Sus brazos, manos y rostro pronto se llenaron de raspones al pasar por la espesura del bosque a toda velocidad.

Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando vio que el caballo se acercaba a una gran roca. Iba a saltar. No tuvo tiempo de agarrarse fuertemente de las riendas cuando su cuerpo salió proyectado al salto del corcel, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

Su mirada se nubló y sólo pudo ver unas elegantes botas que se acercaban a él cuando todo fue oscuridad.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía. Trató de moverse un poco pero un dolor punzante en su pierna y en su cabeza lo hizo desistir.

Abrió sus ojos. Su mirada estaba nublada y la cabeza le dolía. Tardó un poco en enfocar su mirada y sólo pudo ver un alto techo oscuro sobre su rostro. Volteó un poco su rostro tratando de ver un poco más.

Estaba en una habitación. Las cortinas estaban corridas, pero no parecía haber luz desde el exterior. Había anochecido.

«_¡Papá!»_

Los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. La cacería. Lobos. Su caballo. Él cayendo.

Trató de incorporarse de nuevo pero se sintió mareado al instante.

—No te levantes, tienes una herida en la cabeza —Ryuichi volteó tratando de buscar al dueño de aquella voz, hasta que una silueta varonil apareció a su derecha—. ¿Quieres incorporarte?

Al recibir un asentimiento, el hombre apoyó una de sus manos debajo de su espalda, ayudándole a incorporarse hasta estar sentado en la cama con la espalda recargada sobre unas mullidas almohadas.

Entonces Ryuichi recabó en el hombre frente a él. Alto y fornido. De cabellos y ojos negros como la noche. Piel blanca y sedosa. Todo un dios.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en aquellos ojos. Perdió el habla.

»¿Cómo te sientes?

Al escuchar aquella voz potente y varonil, salió de su ensoñación.

—Me... Me duele la cabeza.

—Es natural —El hombre se sentó en la orilla de la cama—. Te encontré en medio del bosque con rasguños, raspones y una herida en la cabeza. También te rompiste una pierna. Traté de curarte lo mejor que pude, pero no soy doctor —Entonces Ryuichi se tocó la cabeza, sintiendo las vendas que recorrían su cráneo. Presionó un poco la parte trasera de su cráneo, y emitió un gemido—. No te presiones déjala sanar.

—Gracias... —dijo Ryuichi a la vez que un sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas.

—No hay de qué. Duerme un poco.

Y sin decir nada más, se levantó dirigiéndose a la entrada de la habitación.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Ryuichi con voz ansiosa, antes de que el hombre cerrara la puerta.

—Tatsuha Uesugi.

Cuando salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, Tatsuha se recargó en la pared al lado de la misma.

«_¿Qué estoy haciendo?». _Esa era una buena pregunta que Tatsuha se hacía a sí mismo en esos momentos. «_Su presencia aquí pone en riesgo mi anonimato. No podía dejarlo ahí, después de todo... Era él...»._

Dentro de la habitación, Ryuichi trataba de controlar su respiración agitada de la impresión. Ese hombre se le hacía demasiado conocido.

_«No...Será posible... Que sea... Él...»_

Su corazón latía de manera acelerada y sus mejillas parecían no querer perder el rubor que las adornaba. Se acomodó en la mullida cama y trató de dormir un poco más, cosa que batalló en hacer.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

—Tranquilízate Mako.

—Pero mi bebé.

La madre de Ryuichi estaba envuelta en lágrimas al saber que su pequeño Ryuichi había desaparecido.

La noche había llegado y los hombres habían tenido que regresar al pueblo a tratar a los heridos. Habían tenido dos bajas desafortunadas y debían reabastecerse.

Impaciente, la señora Sakuma los recibió en su casa cuando supo que los hombres de la cacería estaban de regreso antes de tiempo y casi se desmayó cuando se enteró que su pequeño Ryuichi seguía en el bosque, sólo, y ya estaba anocheciendo.

—Él está bien, lo sé. Ya es todo un hombre y puede cuidarse sólo. Tranquila. Ahora es muy noche y no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor será hacer una expedición de búsqueda mañana temprano.

—Pero y si se encuentra con...

—Es sólo un rumor Miko.

—Pero los animales muertos siguen apareciendo y... —Toushiro abrazó a su esposa quien liberaba lágrimas de angustia—. No quiero que le pase nada Shiro...

—Nada le pasará a nuestro pequeño. Él estará bien...

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente. Se sentía un poco más descansado. Le fue más fácil levantarse de nuevo aunque su cabeza seguía doliendo. Se tomó más tiempo en ver su alrededor.

Se encontraba en una mediana y sencilla habitación. La cama era de tamaño matrimonial y había pocos muebles. Un sillón de dos plazas y otro de una plaza. Al fondo se dibujaba una puerta que estaba cerrada, y aun lado de ésta estaban dos puertas que supuso sería un armario pues estaban entreabiertas y se alcanzaban a ver unas cuantas prendas.

Entonces recordó a su rescatador.

_«Tatsuha Uesugi»._

Un nombre fuerte sin duda.

Suspiró.

_«Se parece tanto a él...»._

Se parecía tanto, pero no podía ser él, eso había sucedido hacía doce años. Quizás, en realidad había sido un sueño... Pero había sido tan real... Era tan guapo...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró el dueño de los pensamientos de Ryuichi. Estaba cargando una charola con unos platos y un vaso.

—No tengo muchas cosas en mi cocina, es todo lo que te pude preparar pues no soy muy buen cocinero.

Tatsuha se acercó hasta la cama y posó la bandeja sobre las piernas de Ryuichi quien se había incorporado al verlo llegar. La comida era sencilla. Unas manzanas cortadas en rodajas, un trozo de carne cocinado que no lucía muy apetitoso, unas papas hervidas y un vaso de jugo.

Su estómago gruñó. Sólo hasta entonces recordó la última vez en que había comido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —preguntó al moreno que seguía parado al lado de la cama.

—Te encontré en el bosque la noche de antier. Despertaste ayer por la tarde y dormiste hasta hoy. Acaba de anochecer.

Ryuichi se preocupó.

—¡Llevo fuera de casa dos días!

Trató de levantarse por el otro lado de la cama. Tatsuha logró tomar a bandeja de sobre sus piernas y posarla sobre la mesa de noche antes de que el intento de levantarse del menor tirara la comida.

Ryuichi, al tratar de levantarse, sintió un corrientazo de dolor emanando desde una de sus piernas y perdió el equilibrio, precipitándose hacia el suelo. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe del suelo, sin embargo éste no llegó. En lugar de ello, se sintió rodeado por unos fuertes brazos que impidieron que cayera al suelo y lo reacomodó en el centro de la cama.

—No deberías de moverte así.

Las mejillas de Ryuichi se arrebolaron y su pulso se aceleró. Casi podría jurar que el otro podría escuchar los apurados latidos de su corazón. Sus miradas conectadas parecían querer consumirse mutuamente hasta que el moreno rompió el contacto. Posó la bandeja con comida nuevamente sobre las piernas de Ryuichi y se encaminó a la salida.

»Come un poco, regreso en un rato.

—¡Espera!

Pero la puerta ya se había cerrado.

Fuera de la habitación, Tatsuha regulaba su innecesaria respiración. Había tenido que salir rápidamente de esa habitación.

_«Estuvo cerca»._

Demasiado cerca. Sus cálidas facciones, sus profundos ojos azules, su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo en una infinitésima caricia y su esencia... El olor de su sangre...

Ryuichi observó la comida que reposaba de nuevo sobre sus piernas.

_«¿Cómo llegó tan rápido hasta el otro lado de la cama?»._

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Si no mal recordaba, estaba del otro lado de la cama cuando quiso levantarse. O quizás ya se había movido y no se había dado cuenta...

Le quitó importancia al asunto y comenzó a comer. La comida no tenía muy buen sazón, pero tomando en cuenta que llevaba dos días sin comer, su estómago recibió aquellos alimentos con total gusto. Comió todos los alimentos sin dejar absolutamente nada. Estaba hambriento.

Cuando terminó, quitó la bandeja de su regazo. Lo colocó en la mesa de noche y se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

_«¿Y ahora qué haré?»._

Estaba en quien sabe donde, con un completo extraño y una pierna rota arreglada con unos tablones, aunque la idea de estar con ese completo desconocido no le sentaba tan mal. Un calor en su pecho le indicaba lo contrario. Como mera coincidencia, la puerta se abrió mostrando nuevamente al moreno.

—¿Comiste bien?

—Hai.

Tatsuha se dirigió a la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien... Me duele la cabeza

—Es normal. Debo cambiarte los vendajes, pero creo que lo mejor es que tomes un baño primero. Te llevaré a un río que está cerca de aquí. Ahí es donde yo me aseo.

—Tengo que regresar a casa.

—Me temo que eso no será posible.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ryuichi con la mirada desorbitada ante la impasividad con la que el moreno hablaba.

—He vivido aquí por mucho tiempo y nadie había cruzado mis dominios. No quiero revelar mi ubicación. Me gusta estar sólo.

—¡No diré nada! Ni siquiera sé donde estamos.

Rebatió Ryuichi inmediatamente. El moreno sólo lo veía serio.

—No confío en ti.

—¡Pero...!

—Silencio —pidió el moreno con voz demandante e impasible—. Ni siquiera puedes caminar, así que no te apresures.

—¡Quiero volver a mi casa!

Tatsuha no lo escuchó y caminó hacia el armario sacando algunas prendas.

—Vamos.

Se acercó a la cama sorprendiendo al moreno, lo cargó en brazos y salió de la habitación.

—¡No! ¡Espera...!

Ryuichi trató de forcejear pero se encontró presa de un fuerte agarre y sus ojos fueron cubiertos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Me duelen los pies...

—Pero hay que seguir buscando.

Shuichi tomó la mano de su koibito y lo jaló. Tenían que encontrar a Ryuichi cuanto antes.

Shuichi se había apuntado inmediatamente a la partida de búsqueda al saber la desaparición de su mejor amigo. Había salido ileso del ataque gracias a que Eiri lo había protegido, sin embargo, esa pequeña distracción había ocasionado que el caballo de Ryuichi saliera de su campo visual.

Ahora estaban enfrascados en la ardua búsqueda del heredero Sakuma.

—Vamos a descansar un poco Shuichi.

—Pero... ¿Y si no está bien? ¿Y si está herido?

—El enano no es un idiota. Sabe cuidarse sólo. Yo fui contratado por mero capricho de su padre y te consta —Shuichi dudó un poco antes de contestar. La vedad era que estaba un poco cansado—. Ya han pasado dos días... Seguro que puede esperar veinte minutos más... Además pronto tendremos que regresar al pueblo.

La mirada que le dirigió el rubio, aunado a las manos que sintió en su cintura lo terminó de convencer

—Está bien, pero sólo veinte minutos.

Eiri los dirigió hacia un frondoso árbol y se sentó en la base, jalando a Shuichi hasta sentarlo frente a él encima de su regazo con sus piernas rodeando las suyas,

—Hace días que no...

—Eiri, se supone que sólo vamos a descansar un po...

No pudo terminar la oración cuando sus labios fueron apresados por una boca hambrienta. Unas manos ansiosas recorrían su espalda, escurriéndose por su columna hasta el inicio de sus pantalones. Con una hábil caricia, sus manos lograron internarse en aquella prenda, estrujando sus glúteos, gimiendo mientras devoraba su boca.

No reanudaron la búsqueda hasta dos horas después.

Se sintió como si volara. Pocos minutos habían pasado.

—Hemos llegado.

Con cuidado y sin dañar su pierna, Tatsuha bajó al menor de su espalda, colocándolo con gentileza en el césped. Dirigió sus manos hacia la venda con la que había cubierto los ojos de Ryuichi y la retiró.

El castaño pestañeó un poco, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad que los empezaba a rodear. Se encontraban en un prado rodeado de árboles que dejaban pasar los tenues rayos lunares. A su lado se escuchaba el leve crepitar de un río.

Si no se equivocaba, era el mismo río al que le gustaba ir pero se encontraban en una zona diferente. Mucho más bella sin duda.

»Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Ryuichi volteó a ver al moreno que se estaba acercando a él y cuando lo sintió poner sus manos en los bordes de su camisa, se inquietó

—¡Qué haces!

Tatsuha lo miró extrañado.

—No puedes bañarte con la ropa puesta, eso es obvio.

Ryuichi se sonrojó furiosamente y con sus manos sujetó su camisa, tratando de evitar que las manos del moreno siguieran tratando de subirla por su torso.

—Pe... Pero yo...

Observando sus titubeos, el moreno creyó comprender lo que le sucedía. Pena, vergüenza, pudor...

—No tienes nada que no tenga yo, además, ya te he visto desnudo.

Ryuichi abrió la boca en sorpresa y su rubor se acentuó. ¿Qué ya lo había visto desnudo? ¡¿Cuándo?

—Qu... ¡Qué!

—¿Cómo crees que atendí tus heridas? No lo habrás notado, pero también hay una venda que cubre tu torso. Tuve que limpiarte cuando te encontré hace dos días —Con curiosidad, se tanteó las ropas y descubrió más vendas aparte de la de sus brazos y su cabeza—. Anda, yo también voy a bañarme, te ayudaré a sostenerte —Ryuichi observó boquiabierto, como el moreno se desprendía de su camisa y se quitaba los zapatos—. Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

Con algo de pena, se quitó su camisa. Inmediatamente se sintió menos al observar a aquel hombre imponente mostrando su torso en todo su esplendor contra los rayos de la luna. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

Su pierna estaba inmovilizada con dos tablas y unas telas, por lo que le fue un poco difícil quitarse el pantalón. Se detuvo cuando se encontró sólo en ropa interior, dudando si quitarse esa prenda. Volteó a ver a su salvador y lo encontró cerca del borde del río en cuclillas tocando el agua. Estaba solamente en ropa interior. Entonces Tatsuha volvió a acercarse a él.

»El agua está fresca. Perfecta para bañarse.

En un acto sorpresivo para Ryuichi, el moreno se quitó la ropa interior, quedando como Dios lo había traído al mundo. Era magnífico. Alto e imponente. Parecía que el moreno no paraba de hacerlo sonrojar. Entonces un pensamiento llegó a su mente. Él también tendría que quitarse la prenda.

»¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Tatsuha con un tono de ligera burla en su voz.

—No... Yo puedo hacerlo sólo.

Lentamente se quitó la prenda, poniéndola junto al resto de su ropa, terminando por quitarse las vendas excepto por el entablillado de su pierna, quedando en las mismas condiciones.

Con ayuda del moreno se levantó e inmediatamente dirigió una de sus manos a cubrir su hombría. La pena era demasiada. Él era sólo un niño comparándose con ese hombre que probablemente estaría rondando la veintena, además de tener un cuerpo de infarto.

—Deja de hacer eso, ya te dije que no es la primera vez que te veo desnudo.

Con reticencia, Ryuichi caminó con ayuda del moreno hasta llegar a la orilla del agua. El agua era clara, casi cristalina. Tatsuha lo sujetaba de la cintura evitando que tropezara o cayera.

Al llegar al borde, Tatsuha lo soltó con cuidado se metió al agua, entonces le mostró sus manos al menor.

»Vamos. Dame tus manos —Un poco confuso, Ryuichi le dio sus manos, entonces Tatsuha lo jaló, tomando su cintura y plantándolo con cuidado en el lecho del río. Tembló un poco. Estaba fresca—. Traigo una esponja y jabón. ¿Te tallo la espalda?

—Yo... Yo puedo hacerlo...

No sabía que sentía cada vez que el moreno lo tocaba. Era una sensación terriblemente familiar, y el estar como estaba, totalmente desnudo a su lado, le inquietaba un poco.

—No seas tímido. Hay que tener cuidado con tus heridas.

Sin esperar a que Ryuichi dijera algo, se colocó a su espalda y empezó a frotar la esponja, formando círculos concéntricos. Era tranquilizante. Sin quererlo, su cuerpo se fue relajando y en poco tiempo empezó a suspirar cuando aquellas manos pasaron a sus brazos, delineando su torso.

Sentía un poco de escozor cada vez que la esponja rosaba sus heridas, sin embargo, las suaves caricias lo hacían rápidamente olvidarse de ese ínfimo dolor. Tatsuha recorrió su rostro con la esponja, enjuagando su pelo y teniendo cuidado con la herida. No sabía porqué hacía eso. Eran completos extraños que se habían encontrado por su torpeza e ineptitud al tratar de controlar a su caballo, sin embargo, algo de él le era extrañamente familiar.

Sintió las manos del moreno sobre su torso, dejando suaves caricias con el paso de la esponja.

Tatsuha estaba embriagado. Ese aroma lo conocía, sin duda era el mismo niño. Como no recordarlo. En toda su aburrida existencia no había estado tan cerca de tan enloquecedora esencia como lo había estado doce años atrás. Cuando había salvado a un niño de los maleantes que se acercaron a su territorio. Había quedado encandilado por esa inocente y sutil fragancia.

Al llegar a esas tierras, había encontrado esa casa abandonada en medio del bosque y había decidido establecerse ahí. No le agradaba entablar relaciones con humanos y los mantenía lejos con rumores. Cuando encontró a ese pequeño, la sed acudió a su garganta.

Tuvo que calmarse antes de acercarse al lugar, y al verlo lloroso y jadeante, no supo que lo incitó a salvarlo. Sabía que si dejaba al pequeño ahí, los pueblerinos irían a buscarlo, y se encontraban muy cerca de su nuevo hogar. Después se encargó de acercar los cuerpos de los maleantes al pueblo, asegurándose de esparcir el rumor sobre la existencia de un monstruo en el bosque, y la prueba eran los restos de sus "comidas"...

Sí. Él era un vampiro. Un solitario vampiro de más de quinientos años de edad. Para evitar levantar sospechas por la desaparición de sus posibles alimentos, había decido convertirse en un "vegetariano". Sólo sangre animal, aunque no era tan apetitosa como la sangre humana.

La odisea de llevar al humano al pueblo la había tenido que hacer de manera normal. No quería que el pequeño fuera por ahí diciendo cosas que podrían poner en peligro su existencia.

No había logrado callarlo, casi todo el viaje se la había pasado haciendo preguntas que de alguna manera pudo sortear. Fueron pocos minutos, pero cuando dejó al pequeño en la orilla del bosque, su aroma quedó prendado en su memoria. Ni siquiera la sangre de esos hombres había podido alejar aquella fragancia de su mente.

Después de eso, prácticamente se había encerrado en su nueva casa. Alimentándose cuando era estrictamente necesario. Salía sólo para bañarse y conseguirse ropas y libros que eran su pasión.

Aquel arrebatante aroma había quedado guardado en su memoria, pensando que nunca lo volvería ver y ahora, ahí lo tenía, completamente desnudo y a su merced. Movía sus manos sobre aquella suave y sedosa piel que se entregaba sin tapujos. No estaba seguro de si Ryuichi estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Además, sabía que su actuar estaba mal, eran de especies diferentes, mundos diferentes. Prácticamente estaba "jugando con su comida".

—Siento que ya te conozco... —La voz del pequeño lo sacó de sus profundos pensamientos—. ¿Nos hemos... visto antes?

La respiración de Ryuichi era pausada por causa del estupor en el que las caricias lo habían sometido.

Tatsuha se colocó tras su espalda, acercando su cuerpo al de Ryuichi, hasta besar detrás de su oreja.

—Aahh...

—¿Tú qué crees?

Ya había pasado el punto de posible regreso.

Había anhelado a esa persona por doce años. Una nimiedad para su especie, sin embargo, para él parecía una eternidad.

—Esta... Es la segunda vez que me salvas... ¿Verdad?

Tatsuha detuvo su toque, viendo como Ryuichi se daba la vuelta lentamente hasta encontrar su mirada.

No pudo evitar hundirse en esos pozos oscuros que eran los ojos de su salvador. Ahora estaba seguro. No había duda de que era él. Su corazón se lo gritaba. Desde que lo había visto cuando tenía cuatro años, había quedado prendado de su persona. Eiri le había dicho que era imposible que un niño de tan corta edad se "enamorara" de alguien, sobre todo, un hombre, y más aun, siendo mucho mayor que él.

Su respuesta había sido simple. Lo que comenzó como una simple admiración hacia su salvador, fue pasando a ser afecto, para terminar en un impensable enamoramiento. Lo único que tuvo siempre a su lado fue la imagen de un recuerdo, pero eso había sido suficiente.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Tatsuha un poco confundido. No pensaba que el humano pudiera recordarlo.

—Cuando tenía cuatro años... Vine al bosque con mis padres por mi cumpleaños. Unos bandidos nos atacaron y me raptaron, querían pedir un rescate. Un hombre me salvó.

—Podría haber sido cualquiera... —contestó Tatsuha, sin perder por un segundo la mirada de Ryuichi.

—No... Estoy seguro... Fuiste tú...

Mantuvieron sus miradas hasta que Tatsuha rompió la tensión, sonriendo cálidamente.

—No creí que pudieras recordarme... —dijo Tatsuha con incredulidad. Conocía a la perfección la plasticidad del cerebro humano en cuanto a la retención de recuerdos, y esta era en realidad despreciable en comparación a los de su especie. Se sorprendió que Ryuichi pudiera recordarlo aún después de doce años, siendo que lo "conoció" cuando aún era un retoño.

El menor no pudo aguantar la emoción y se acercó al moreno, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo, sorprendiendo a Tatsuha por su efusividad. Ryuichi se sorprendió de sentir por primera vez la piel extremadamente fría de Tatsuha sin embargo, no se alejó. Por dentro podía sentir una calidez que emanaba de ese hombre.

Finalmente se cumplía su sueño de verlo otra vez.

—Desde ese entonces has estado en mi mente.

Ryuichi se separó un poco e hizo algo que terminó por entumecer los sentidos del vampiro. Pasó los brazos tras el cuello del moreno y atrapó sus labios. En un beso. Su primer beso.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Fue como si todo el universo se hubiera detenido sólo para que ese bello momento sucediera. Al momento en que sus labios se encontraron, fue como si fuego corriera por sus venas.

En poco tiempo se encontraron sobre la húmeda tierra de borde del río. El castaño recostado sobre el suelo mientras el moreno se apostaba sobre él devorando sus labios.

El deseo era palpable.

»Aah... Tat-chan...

Tatsuha sonrió rompiendo el beso y le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—¿Tat-chan?

Ryuichi se sonrojó.

—Bueno... Tatsuha es un... Nombre muy largo y...

Sus labios fueron atrapados de nuevo. Esos carnosos labios se habían vuelto una obsesión para Tatsuha. Nunca en su extensa vida había robado tal dulzura en una boca.

Retrajo sus colmillos. No quería lastimar al pequeño o que éste levantara sospechas, al menos no por el momento. Sólo se encargó de disfrutar.

Besó su cuello, moviéndose a las clavículas para dejar toques de mariposa en cada recoveco. Su boca atrapó uno de los pezones y lo lamió y lo mordió.

»Aaaahhh...

Era la primera vez que Ryuichi sentía ese tipo de placer. A sus dieciséis años, su inocencia era completa. Siendo un niño mimado, nunca se había imaginado que era posible hacer esas cosas con la persona amada. Shuichi y Eiri eran muy reservados en sus demostraciones de pasión y Ryuichi no les preguntaba nada, sólo veía cuando se besaban, se tomaban de la mano o se dirigían aquellas miradas llenas de deseo. Para él eso era amor.

Su cuerpo respondía sólo a los toques del moreno. Temblaba al sentir las caricias frías del mayor sobre su piel pero al mismo tiempo era como si fuera tocado con fuego. Extremadamente placentero. Gimió fuertemente cuando Tatsuha llegó a su miembro y lo atrapó con su fría mano.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? —preguntó Tatsuha con voz seria, recibiendo una negativa de Ryuichi quien tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas arreboladas y no paraba de gemir.

Por unos momentos había pasado por su mente el pensamiento de que si alguien se había atrevido a tocar a su pequeño, se encargaría de desparecerlo de la faz de la tierra. Por suerte Ryuichi era puro e inocente y eso se lo demostraba con cada gemido, con cada movimiento y cada que su cuerpo se retorcía ante un placer desconocido.

Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para preparar correctamente al menor. No quería lastimarlo y mucho menos hacerlo sangrar. No sabía lo que podría suceder si durante su clímax percibía el aroma de la sangre del menor. Había sido difícil tratar sus heridas, teniendo que resistir la tentación de dar aunque fuera una lamida para probar su sangre.

Aprovechando lo húmedos que se encontraban sus cuerpos, fue fácil introducir el primer dedo.

—Aahhh...

—¿Duele? —preguntó con preocupación. Ryuichi negó.

—No... Pero es incómodo.

—Tranquilo. Pronto pasará.

El segundo y el tercer dedo si ocasionaron molestias. Ryuichi se retorcía por la vorágine de dolor y placer que aquellos intrusos ocasionaban en su cuerpo.

»Ahh... Tat-chan... Va a... Salir...

Ryuichi sentía demasiado placer. Tenía miedo de que en medio de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el moreno, se orinara.

Viendo la situación del menor, Tatsuha atrapó aquel miembro en su boca, haciendo que Ryuichi gimiera. Sus dedos se movieron más fervientemente dentro del menor, rozando su próstata y mandándole ondas de placer.

»No... Matte... Se va a... Salir... Aaahhh...

No pudo aguantar más. Una oleada de semen inundó la boca de Tatsuha quien tragó sin titubeos. Sabía diferente a la sangre, definitivamente. No sabía si haría algún mal a su organismo, pero era un fluido corporal. No, de seguro nada pasaría. Levantó su mirada cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Ryuichi se convulsionaba. Entonces escuchó unos sollozos.

Ryuichi estaba llorando.

—Ryuichi... ¿Qué sucede?

El castaño cubrió sus ojos para recoger las lágrimas que salían sin parar.

—No pude aguantar... Tenía muchas ganas de orinar... ¿Cómo... pudiste beberlo...?

¿Cómo podía haber tanta inocencia en un niño de dieciséis años? Sus padres definitivamente no lo habían preparado para el matrimonio. Definitivamente aún no.

—Eso no fue orina Ryuichi. Fue semen.

—¿Semen?

Ryuichi descubrió su rostro, sorbiendo su nariz y limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Así es. Es una muestra de lo bien que te sentiste ¿No es así?

—Ha... Hai...

—Y lo bebí porque es tuyo y no hay nada de malo en ello... Pero aún falta lo mejor —Tatsuha volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso dulce, limpiando con una de sus manos las últimas lágrimas. Entonces su mano viajó a la ahora dormida hombría del menor para reanimarla mientras con la otra reanudaba la preparación. Ryuichi volvió a gemir—. Ya estás listo...

Ryuichi vio como el moreno tomaba su miembro y lo dirigía a aquel lugar tan íntimo para empezar a empujar. Fue una sensación indescriptible. Un dolor matizado de placer. El contraste de aquel frío miembro con su caliente interior hizo delirar a ambos. Una experiencia única.

Ryuichi pasó sus brazos detrás del cuello cuando las embestidas en su interior aumentaron de ritmo. Sus gemidos salían sin dilación. Sus labios fueron nuevamente atrapados por aquella hambrienta boca que parecía querer quedarse hasta con su último suspiro. Su miembro había despertado de nuevo.

Tatsuha ponía todo de sí en controlarse. Si sus poderes vampíricos salieran de control, terminaría lastimando al sensible humano. Sintió al pequeño rodear su cuello y gemir sobre su oreja. No aguantó más y atrapó sus labios en un beso demandante. Quería todos esos suspiros para él. Quería todo de Ryuichi, hasta la más minúscula respiración.

Sus cuerpos se acoplaron una danza milenaria. Aquella en la que sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno mismo, transmitiéndose miles de sentimientos con sólo una acción. Sus cuerpos aperlados se rozaban enviando sensaciones inimaginables a cada una de sus terminales nerviosas.

Ryuichi arqueaba su espalda cada que un punto determinado era golpeado por el miembro viril de su amado. Porque estaba seguro. Lo amaba. Nunca se había sentido de esta manera con ninguna otra persona. Ni siquiera con las niñas bonitas del pueblo que solían tontear con él. Esto era diferente. Quería entregarse a ese hombre en cuerpo y alma. Pertenecerle. Quedar marcado por él.

Esa sensación se repitió. La de querer orinar. Sabía que estaba cerca del clímax. Su miembro, aprisionado entre ambos vientres, expuesto al contraste de su ardiente vientre con la extrañamente fría piel del moreno, parecía a punto de estallar. Su respiración acelerada difícilmente le permitía formar una oración coherente.

—Tat-chan... Ah... Ya...

Tatsuha también lo sabía. El interior del pequeño comenzó a apretar su miembro anunciando lo inevitable. Dio unas cuantas certeras embestidas más, y en un gemido conjunto, ambos tuvieron un increíble orgasmo. Sus pechos subían y bajaban en un intento por llevar el suficiente oxígeno a sus alveolos pulmonares. Cuando Tatsuha se incorporó para observar a su pequeño, se dio cuenta de que éste se había desmayado.

Entonces cayó en cuenta. Había cometido un terrible error.

Después de recoger todas las cosas y limpiarse con el agua del río, Tatsuha había utilizado su increíble velocidad vampírica para traer a Ryuichi de regreso a su casa cargándolo en sus brazos.

Lo recostó en la cama teniendo cuidado con su pierna fracturada y vendó sus heridas de nuevo. Se veía adorable. Salió a cazar unas cuantas presas para hacerle de comer el día siguiente pues no podría salir durante el día. Maldición de los de su especie.

Había escogido ese lugar para vivir pues, además de ser una zona de clima templado donde el sol sólo salía tres meses al año, el espesor del bosque le ayudaba aún más. Sin embargo, el clima auguraba un cielo soleado al día siguiente.

Al regresar, guardó lo que había conseguido en las alacenas. La carne no duraría mucho tiempo. Ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, se acostó a su lado. Se había alimentado la noche anterior hasta saciar completamente su sed. Lo necesitaba para no atacar a su nuevo acompañante.

Las horas pasaron. Siendo un vampiro, no necesitaba dormir. Se pasó el tiempo observando a Ryuichi quien se movía poco. El pequeño había terminado recostado sobre su pecho. Su rostro impasible demostraba un sueño profundo y cómodo. Aprovecharía para pensar hasta que el pequeño despertara.

Lo que había hecho era impensable. Había tomado el cuerpo de un humano, eso era razonable, tomando en cuenta la larga historia de los vampiros como amantes de la carne y el candor humano, lo malo era que este humano seguía vivo...

No había sido capaz de matarlo. Su mente se había nublado en medio del orgasmo siéndole imposible pensar en siquiera beber su inocente sangre. ¿Qué le diría cuando despertara? «Buen acostón pero ahora estoy en un dilema porque para estos momentos deberías estar muerto y sin una sola gota de sangre, por cierto, soy un vampiro». No, por supuesto que no podía decirle eso. Y lo del dilema era cierto.

La existencia de los vampiros era un mero rumor que corría entre los pueblos. Si dejaba ir al menor, éste podría decir algo de él en el pueblo e indudablemente vendrían a cazarlo, obligándolo a cambiar de lugar o a matarlos a todos y no quería hacer eso, le gusta el hogar en el que llevaba viviendo desde hacía más de quince años. Era una zona tranquila sin gente curiosa.

¿Qué hacer? No sabía que le pasaba con ese pequeño. Cierto era que desde que lo había visto cuando tenía cuatro años, su imagen se había quedado marcada en sus recuerdos como un humano singular, y ahora que lo volvía a ver, doce años después, definitivamente no era cualquier otro humano.

El alba despuntaba. Lo sabía pues una pequeña línea de luz se veía tras las oscuras y pesadas que cubrían las ventanas. Se iba a levantar para hacerle de desayunar cuando el cuerpo sobre él se removió. Unos preciosos ojos azules se abrieron mostrando su brillo. Una radiante sonrisa apareció en el rostro del menor.

—Buenos días.

Ryuichi se sentía en el cielo. La noche anterior había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Su cuerpo se había sumido en una nebulosa de placer propiciado por la persona que amaba. Nada podía ser mejor que despertar a lado de la persona que representaba tu todo. Había sido mágico.

Tatsuha no sabía qué hacer. Esa sonrisa deslumbrante le ocasionaba un cargo de consciencia tremendo. Ryuichi se incorporó y atrapó sus labios en un beso dulce e inocente ignorando la pequeña molestia que se asentaba en su espalda baja. Sintió que su beso era correspondido y un calorcito nació en su corazón. Esa era la persona que había estado esperando toda su vida. Lo sabía.

El beso se prologó unos minutos hasta que Tatsuha decidió terminarlo.

—Iré a traerte algo de comer.

Sin decir nada más, dejó al menor en la cama mientras salía de la habitación. Ryuichi seguí en las nubes. Todo parecía tan romántico. De seguro se vería como Shuichi cada que estaba con Yuki, no había duda.

Se reacomodó entre las sábanas en lo que su amado Tatsuha regresaba con el desayuno. Ya se lo estaba imaginando. Esa sería la cama que compartirían. Iría al pueblo a visitar a sus padres y después regresarían a su nidito de amor.

Veinte minutos después, el moreno entraba a la habitación con una bandeja y un poco de comida. Unas frutas que había recogido del bosque el día anterior. Dejaría la carne para más tarde pues sería un desayuno muy pesado.

—Gracias —dijo Ryuichi cuando Tatsuha colocó la bandeja sobre su regazo y comenzó a comer ávidamente. No había duda que el "ejercicio" de ayer lo había agotado. Se comió todas las frutas y el vaso de jugo que el moreno le había traído, extrañándose por el hecho de que no probara alimento—. ¿No tienes hambre?

—Ya desayuné.

—Oh.

Cuando Ryuichi terminó sus alimentos, Tatsuha recogió la bandeja y la colocó en una mesa enana cerca de la cama para volver a su posición al lado del castaño que lo veía expectante.

»Etto... Yo...

—Ryuichi, tenemos que hablar... —La seriedad con la que las palabras salieron de su boca sorprendió al menor. Ya había decidido que hacer. Sería lo mejor—. Ayer... Fue la mejor noche que he tenido en mi vida.

—La mía también... Fue única... —contestó el menor con un rubor adornando sus pálidas mejillas. Su vista se perdía en aquellos orbes oscuros que eran los ojos de la persona que amaba. Su corazón latía desbocado.

—Sin embargo, eso debe quedar en el pasado.

Aquello lo desconcertó.

—¡¿Qué?

—Cuando tus heridas sanen completamente te regresaré a tu pueblo con tu familia que de seguro está preocupada por ti y yo me iré de aquí.

—No... No puedes hacerme esto... —sollozó Ryuichi tomando las ropas del moreno en un intento por acercarse a él. No podía irse, no ahora que había encontrado a esa persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde que tenía cuatro años—. Yo quiero quedarme contigo.

—Eso no...

—Yo te amo...

Las palabras necesitadas del menor alteraron a Tatsuha ¿Amar? ¿Ryuichi lo amaba? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Sólo lo había visto una vez cuando era niño y ahora no tenía más de un día de conocerse.

—Estás confundido. Esto no debió pasar.

Ryuichi comenzó a sollozar y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es porque soy menor que tú? ¿Porque somos hombres? Eso no me importa, yo quiero quedarme contigo, no me importa si no vuelvo a ver a mi familia. ¡Yo te amo!

Tatsuha se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda al menor. Necesitaba pensar. Ryuichi quiso seguirlo, sin embargo, su pierna rota le impidió levantarse de la cama, quedando sólo en un vano intento al soltar un leve gemido de dolor.

—No te levantes.

—Por favor... —La voz de Ryuichi salió rota, ahogada, obligando al moreno a voltear. Sus ojos enrojecidos amenazaban con liberar el llanto contenido en cualquier momento. La voz del pequeño volvió a oírse—. Por favor... No me dejes... He esperado verte de nuevo desde aquella vez... Nunca te olvidé... Siempre estuviste en mi mente... No quiero perderte... No ahora que sé que... No eras un sueño...

Las lágrimas viajaban libremente por aquellas sonrosadas mejillas no pudiendo soportar la congoja. Su corazón ardía por una respuesta

Tatsuha volteó a ver al pequeño. Su pecho dolió al verlo de esa manera. Sollozante. Su cuerpo sufriendo leves convulsiones al aguantar los gemidos e hipidos. Pero esto no podía ser. No debía ser.

—Ryuichi... Esto no puede ser... Somos de mundos completamente diferentes...

—No lo entiendo...

—Ni lo entenderás...

Una semana pasó. Para Ryuichi todos los días eran similares. Se despertaba sólo en aquella amplia cama aunque sabía que el moreno estaba durmiendo con él. ¿La razón? Siempre cuando despertaba, un costado de la cama estaba misteriosamente frío. Más frío de lo común. No se podía explicar a qué se debía la baja temperatura que Tatsuha siempre tenía. La sentía cuando lo tocaba.

Siempre el moreno le traía el desayuno a la cama. Nunca desayunaba con él, siempre alegaba haber desayunado con antelación. Tatsuha lo llevaba al río a bañarse en las noches, pero siempre cubría sus ojos. Durante el baño, Tatsuha se dedicaba exclusivamente a ayudarlo a sostenerse mientras se lavaba. Otra cosa que le llamaba la atención era que las cortinas de la casa siempre estaban corrida no permitiendo la entrada de la luz dejando la habitación perenemente en penumbras. ¿Algún problema del moreno con el sol?

Ryuichi no se había dado por vencido. Su pierna tardaría por lo menos tres semanas en sanar. Trataría de convencer al moreno de que era su destino estar juntos. Porque estaba seguro de que su destino era vivir junto a ese moreno toda su vida. Su corazón se lo gritaba a cada momento.

En cada ocasión que tenía trataba de acercársele, tocarlo, insinuársele. No conocía otra manera de hacer que Tatsuha se rindiera a sus encantos.

No tenía idea de lo que en realidad causaba al dueño de la casa.

Tatsuha respiraba entrecortado. Un impulso meramente innecesario, sin embargo, ayudaba a liberar la tensión que sentía en esos momentos.

Su mano se movía aceleradamente sobre su impávida piel tratando de encontrar el alivio que su cuerpo le rogaba cada vez que veía al castaño. Mordía sus labios para evitar soltar gemido alguno cuando su mano aceleraba creando una deliciosa fricción sobre su miembro.

Pocos minutos faltaron para que pudiera liberar su simiente sobre una toalla.

Dos semanas más. Sólo dos semanas y regresaría a Ryuichi al pueblo. Sabía que en ese mismo instante podría regresarlo, pero algo dentro de él necesitaba esa burda excusa para mantenerlo cerca.

Maldición. Sabía que estaba mal. Si alguno de sus congéneres se llegara a enterar que tenía un humano vivito y coleando viviendo con él, no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería. Aunque no había razón para ello. Se había alejado de los de su especie alegando que necesitaba espacio.

Era diferente a los demás vampiros y lo sabía. Tenía cierta reticencia a matar humanos para satisfacer su hambre. Solía alimentarse de animales a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario hacer lo contrario, que era cuando estaba en "manada" con otros vampiros. Razón principal por la cual había decidido vivir solo, muy lejos de la colonia más cercana de vampiros.

Su respiración se normalizó y volvió a ser tan imperturbable como siempre, como inútilmente debía ser. Arregló sus ropas en silencio. Volteó a ver hacia la ventana que permanecía perenemente cubierta y corrió la gruesa cortina, encontrándose con su compañera eterna. La luna que brillaba intensamente en el negro firmamento.

Conocía los intentos de Ryuichi por seducirlo. Era difícil no verlos. Las miradas, las sutiles caricias. Era demasiado joven para conocer el arte de la seducción sutil, sin embargo, apreciaba sus intentos. Esto hacía cada vez más difícil la separación.

Una parte de él le gritaba que se quedara con él mientras el lado racional le gritaba que era lo correcto pues por una parte pondría la vida del menor en peligro si alguno de sus congéneres venía a visitarlo, además, la parte más dolorosa sería verlo crecer, envejecer... Morir...

No se sentía capaz de condenar al menor a su eterna existencia.

Ya eran diez días. Sus heridas superficiales estaban terminando de sanar, pero su pierna aún necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo que se le estaba acabando.

En esos momentos se encontraban en el río en medio del baño diario. Ryuichi ya podía mantenerse parado sólo, hecho que lamentaba, podría haber fingido un poco más.

Tatsuha se encontraba a unos pasos de él lavándose a sí mismo, dándole la espalda. El agua le llegaba a la zona del vientre, tapándole convenientemente sus partes íntimas. Mientras se lavaba, algo pasó por las piernas del castaño causándole un estremecimiento. Gritó y se tambaleó, amenazando con caer. Unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron.

Sus miradas se conectaron. Sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Ryuichi no dudó. En un movimiento, atrapó los labios del mayor en un beso carente de experiencia.

Diez días. Diez días en que Ryuichi no aparecía. La búsqueda se hacía cada vez más difícil pues los aldeanos no querían ir más allá de ciertos límites auto impuestos del bosque. La madre de Ryuichi estaba desesperada y su padre no hallaba que más hacer.

Yuki y Shuichi en esos momentos se encontraban cerca del lugar donde Ryuichi había desaparecido. El ejidatario les había dicho que no fueran más allá.

—Por favor Yuki... Vamos a buscarlo.

—Shuichi, el señor Sakuma dijo que...

—Sé lo que dijo, pero... Es mi amigo, no puedo dejarlo así... Por favor... Sólo unos kilómetros, si no vemos nada nos regresamos...

Esa mirada. Juraba que algún día se arrepentiría de no poder decirle que no a esa mirada.

—Con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Shuichi con una sonrisa.

—Quiero una compensación al regresar.

Shuichi se ruborizó.

Decidieron seguir el cauce del río que era aparentemente la zona más segura pues el follaje no era tan denso. Caminaron cerca de dos horas a paso constante. Shuichi sostenía fuertemente la mano de su pareja, sacando fuerzas para seguir. Entonces Eiri se detuvo.

—¿Qué suced...?

Eiri tomó a Shu y lo envolvió en un abrazo, tapando su boca y ubicándolos detrás de un árbol. Soltó la boca del menor y con un ademán le indicó que guardara silencio recibiendo una mirada confusa de su amante. Con una de sus manos apuntó hacia el río que se extendía detrás del árbol en el que se encontraban.

Un grito hubiera salido de su boca si el rubio no la hubiera cubierto de nuevo. No había duda de que en ocasiones a Shuichi le faltaba un tornillo.

A unos cien metros de distancia se encontraba Ryuichi siendo prácticamente devorado por un hombre moreno de piel blanquecina más alto que él.

Los ojos de Shuichi no lo podían creer. Había encontrado a su amigo, pero no estaba solo. Shuichi se acomodó para obtener una mejor vista pero con uno de sus pies rompió una pequeña rama.

Tatsuha rompió el beso. Había escuchado algo. Sus sentidos aumentados le permitieron escuchar el rápido latir de dos corazones. No estaban solos.

Volteó a ver a Ryuichi quien tenía la respiración acelerada y las mejillas arreboladas.

—Yo...

—Tenemos que irnos...

Antes de que Ryuichi pudiera decir algo más, Tatsuha ya lo había sacado del agua y lo sostenía para ayudarlo a ponerse la ropa mientras él mismo se ponía la suya.

Detrás de un árbol, la pareja los veía nerviosos.

—Ya se van... —acotó Shuichi con nerviosismo. Vieron que Ryuichi tenía problemas para mantenerse erguido. Dedujeron que tenía una pierna rota.

—Quizás nos escucharon.

Observaron cómo, una vez vestidos, el moreno cargaba al menor y cubría sus ojos con un pañuelo para seguidamente salir de su vista.

Yuki y Shuichi trataron de seguirlo, pero misteriosamente en pocos segundos el rastro de la pareja se había esfumado.

—Lo tiene secuestrado Yuki... Lo tiene secuestrado...

—Lo sé Shuichi, lo vi.

—Ese hombre... De seguro lo obligó a besarlo... Quizás hasta abuse de él Yuki, tenemos que salvarlo.

El rubio detuvo el andar de Shuichi quien parecía querer seguir.

—Espera Shuichi, tenemos que analizar bien esto, no sabemos si haya alguien más con ellos. Lo mejor será seguirlos de lejos, sin duda dejaron un rastro.

Shuichi se sorprendió. Sabían que su amado era un guardaespaldas pero aún le faltaba conocer todas sus habilidades. El rubio era espléndido siguiendo un rastro.

Tatsuha apresuró su paso hasta llegar a su casa. Estaba casi seguro que esos dos corazones pertenecían a una par de hombres pues latían más lentos que el corazón de una mujer, sin embargo, no había podido dilucidar si se encontraban cerca de su campo de visión.

El beso de Ryuichi había nublado sus sentidos completamente. Fue una fortuna que una parte aún racional de su cerebro hubiera detectado esas presencias.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Tatsuha llevó a Ryuichi a la habitación que llevaba ocupando desde hacía diez días y retiró el vendaje de sus ojos. El menor volteó a verlo con mirada añorante.

Aún podía sentir aquel beso sobre sus labios. Ryuichi lo amaba, pero... ¿Y él? ¿Qué sentía él por Ryuichi?

—Yo sé que sientes algo por mí... Lo sentí cuando te besé... —Los profundos ojos azules lo miraban fijamente—. No lo niegues más... Sé que sientes algo por mí... Podemos estar juntos...

Tatsuha suspiró. No había duda que la juventud era necia. No recordaba haber sido alguna vez así, aunque quizás esa propiedad era exclusivamente de los humanos y el no la expresaba muy bien, habiendo sido convertido hacía mucho tiempo

Lentamente se sentó a un lado del humano y tomó una de sus manos.

—Ryuichi... No hay duda de que siento algo por ti. No te lo voy a negar... —La mirada de Ryuichi brilló—. Sin embargo, hay otras cosas que me impiden... Como tú dices, estar contigo.

—¿Pero qué...?

—No puedo contarte, pero tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, ni ahora, ni nunca... No podría condenarte a eso...

Ryuichi no entendió esto último.

—Tat-chan... Tú estás sólo... Puedo verlo en tu mirada... No sé por cuánto tiempo has estado así, pero yo quiero estar ahora contigo... Quiero ayudarte a alejar esa mirada de tristeza de tus ojos.

El moreno se sorprendió de las palabras tan profundas del menor. Por un momento su entereza flaqueó ante la idea de convertir a Ryuichi pero se contuvo. No. No podría...

Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación. Tendría que empezar a preparara la comida de su invitado.

—Me impresiona su velocidad... —comentó Eiri. Las pisadas eras someras, casi como si el moreno apenas hubiera tocado el piso a pesar de llevar a otra persona sobre sus hombros. El rastro continuó por unos cuantos kilómetros, extenuando al miembro más joven de la pareja.

—Nee Yuki, ¿estás seguro de que es por aquí?

—Sí, estoy seguro.

El sol estaba por terminar su recorrido por la bóveda celesta mandando rayos en todas las tonalidades del espectro de luz visible.

Eiri estaba a punto de darse por vencido. Si no encontraban alguna edificación, la oscuridad le impediría seguir el rastro y tendrían que regresar al pueblo. Su petición pronto se vio escuchada. Ahí, a unos trescientos metros divisó lo que sería una cabaña.

»Aquí termina el rastro. De seguro se encuentran en esa cabaña —Se acercaron lentamente y con ayuda de las técnicas de Eiri pudieron observar por una grieta la habitación principal. Ahí se encontraba Ryuichi recostado en una cama y el hombre moreno entraba con una bandeja—. Shuichi, debemos regresar al pueblo y avisar a los demás. Ryuichi está como prisionero.

Qué hacer... ¿Qué hacer cuando tu corazón te dicta una cosa y tu cerebro otra? Ese era el dilema ante el cual se enfrentaba Tatsuha. Su cerebro le daba dos alternativas. Irse de ahí y buscar otro hogar o matar a Ryuichi tomando su sangre para no revelar su posición. Su corazón por el contrario le gritaba que nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Nunca se había sentido amado. Contarle a Ryuichi la verdad y darle a elegir era la opción.

Viviendo en soledad por más de quinientos años, Ryuichi era la primera persona humana con la que había convivido. Era diferente a sus congéneres. Habiendo vampiros y vampiras que se le habían insinuado, nunca había sentido una conexión tan fuerte como la que sentía con Ryuichi con esos momentos.

¿Sería el destino?

Tanto tiempo esperando por aquella persona especial para compartir su solitaria existencia y venía a ser un humano.

¿Qué hacer?

Cuando Eiri y Shuichi regresaron al pueblo ya había anochecido completamente. Se apresuraron a la casa Sakuma a buscar a Toushiro para contarle lo que había visto.

Yuki le proporcionó un aproximado de la ubicación. Eso fue suficiente para revivir a la pareja Sakuma.

—Mi bebé está vivo... —sollozó Mako mientras abrazaba a Shuichi de la emoción. Su bebé estaba vivo y aparentemente a salvo.

—¿Dices que había un hombre con él? —preguntó Toushiro dirigiéndose al guardaespaldas.

—Así es señor. Un hombre. Alrededor de veinte años. Piel clara y cabello oscuro. Nadie que hubiera visto antes.

—Mi hijo está a salvo... Muchas gracias Eiri...

—No hay de qué señor.

—Vayan a descansar.

—Pero Toushiro... —La voz de Miko sonaba anhelante.

—Han pasado diez días y sigue vivo Miko. Es de noche y no podremos hacer nada. Mañana será un día soleado. Saldremos al alba con Eiri como guía y tendrás a Ryuichi en casa para el anochecer.

Esa noche Tatsuha se decidió. Al día siguiente le contaría todo a Ryuichi. Dependiendo de su reacción sería su actuar. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que no podía matarlo. Así que le contaría que era un vampiro y después lo regresaría a la aldea. Desilusionándolo de esa manera podría lograr que Ryuichi dejara de insistir en quedarse con él. Era lo más seguro. Después, se iría de la región.

Amanecía. Esa mañana, el sol estaba radiante, Ryuichi podía observarlo por los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban por una de las cortinas. Un día extrañamente soleado para el clima habitual de la región.

Se recargó con facilidad en la cama y suspiró. El día anterior había vuelto a besar los labios de Tatsuha pero ya no lo había visto después de la cena. ¿Qué sería aquello que no le podía contar? ¿Qué secreto podría impedir que estuvieran juntos? ¿Una mujer? ¿Alguna otra pareja? ¿Un hijo? ¿Sería un delincuente en fuga? ¿Un monstruo?

Sacudió su cabeza sacando esas tontas ideas. En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Tatsuha con la habitual bandeja de desayuno.

—Come primero, después, tengo algo de qué hablar contigo.

Ryuichi asintió y empezó a engullir los alimentos con algo de premura, impaciente por conocer aquello de lo que el moreno le quería hablar. Cuando terminó, le pasó la bandeja a Tatsuha quien sólo la posó sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, entonces volteó a ver al menor.

»Ryuichi... Voy a explicarte la razón por la que no podemos estar juntos —El rostro serio e impasible del moreno ocasionó cierta ansiedad en el menor. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante?—. En realidad es algo muy simple, pero de suficiente peso como para impedirnos estar juntos.

—Que...

—Ryuichi, soy un vampiro...

Tatsuha había hecho su declaración viendo hacia los ojos del menor. Ryuichi se quedó con la mente en blanco por unos segundos.

Un vampiro... Tatsuha era un vampiro...

—No, eso no es posible... Los vampiros no existen... —murmuró con escepticismo. Tatsuha negó bajando la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que les hemos hecho creer a los humanos por centurias Ryuichi. Veo que lo hemos hecho bien. Mírame. Mi piel es blanca, casi mortecina, nunca como contigo, todas las cortinas de la casa están corridas. Escogí este lugar para vivir porque permanece nublado nueve meses al año.

Ryuichi seguía con la mirada fija en el moreno. Un vampiro. Un vampiro. Un monstruo milenario. Un chupasangre.

»Esa es la razón por la que no podemos estar juntos Ryuichi, aunque ahora ya no importa pues lo más seguro es que me odies o me tengas miedo. Estando tú vivo en este momento he puesto en peligro mi existencia por lo que te regresaré a tu aldea. De nada servirá que le digas a tu pueblo sobre mí porque después de eso me iré de aquí y no volverán a verme jamás, así que... —Sus palabras se cortaron cuando Ryuichi se acercó a él y lo abrazó. El menor estaba llorando, podía sentirlo en su camisa que comenzaba a humedecerse. ¿Qué significaba eso?—. Ryuichi...

—No me importa... No me importa... —El menor empezó a negar sin soltar su agarre del torso de Tatsuha—. No me importa lo que seas, sólo quiero estar contigo... —Entonces pareció que Ryuichi recordó algo pues sus sollozos se calmaron y alió de su agarre para encarar al moreno—. Pero... Si eres un vampiro... ¿Por qué no has bebido mi sangre?

Tatsuha suspiró. Separó a Ryuichi regresándolo a su lugar y lo miró a los ojos.

—Ese es el problema Ryuichi... No puedo beber tu sangre... No quiero beber tu sangre... Si algún otro vampiro se entera de que sigues vivo a mi lado, no dudará en matarte, y si los demás humanos de tu pueblo se enteran de que estás con un vampiro, te tacharán de loco o de que lancé algún hechizo sobre ti y vendrán tras mi cabeza. No hay salida Ryuichi...

El castaño pareció meditar su siguiente cuestionamiento.

—Por qué… ¿Por qué no puedes?

Tatsuha suspiró de nuevo. Una de sus manos viajó al rostro de Ryuichi acariciando su mejilla.

—Porque te amo Ryuichi...

—Estamos cerca —La voz de Eiri envalentonó a los hombres que acompañaban a Toushiro Sakuma en la búsqueda para rescatar a su hijo raptado—. Hay algo que debo decirle Sakuma-san.

—¿Qué sucede Eiri?

—Me temo que no nos enfrentamos a un humano normal.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el mayor bajando la voz no queriendo asustar a los demás.

—Sus pisadas estaban muy espaciadas y difícilmente se marcaban. Era un hombre más o menos de mi complexión y llevaba a Ryuichi a cuestas. Sus huellas deberían ser cercanas, profundas y bien delineadas, lo cual no sucedió en el rastro que seguí.

—¿Crees que los rumores...?

—No lo sé señor, pero sugiero que avancemos con cuidado.

Ryuichi no pudo contener las lágrimas y volvió a abrazar a Tatsuha.

—Yo también te amo... ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

Tatsuha rodeo con sus fríos brazos al menor. Dolía verlo así, pero era lo mejor.

—Ryuichi... Soy un monstruo... Un chupasangre... Un humano nunca podría estar a salvo conmigo.

—Y... ¿Otro vampiro?

El cuerpo de Tatsuha se tensó. Liberó el abrazo y se levantó de la cama, caminando un poco por la habitación dándole en todo momento la espalda al castaño.

—No Ryuichi, no me pidas eso. No me pidas condenarte a esta existencia sin sentido. Esta eternidad solitaria. Preferiría verte morir a convertirte en uno de los míos.

—Pero Tatsuha... —Ryuichi trató de levantarse y con algo de esfuerzo estuvo de pie antes de que el vampiro se acercara y lo rodeara en un abrazo impidiéndole moverse—. Tat-chan... Estaríamos juntos... Podrías compartir tu eternidad conmigo...

Una batalla se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos en la mente del vampiro. ¿Convertirlo? Esa idea había pasado por su mente pero la había desechado. ¿Compartir la eternidad con Ryuichi? Su corazón saltó de gozo ante la idea. Compartir su eternidad con Ryuichi. Pero...

—¿Y tu familia?

Ryuichi pareció haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle pues su cuerpo sufrió un sobresalto. Su respuesta tardó un poco en llegar.

—Podría hablar con ellos. Son mi familia después de todo.

—Te das cuenta que después de contarles tendríamos que irnos. Ellos son tu familia, pero no podrían ocultarles a los demás aldeanos que el hijo del ejidatario se ha convertido en un vampiro.

El ambiente parecía haberse relajado.

—No me importa. Hablaré con ellos y si no están de acuerdo, me despediré de mi familia y nos iremos.

—Ryuichi... ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Tatsuha mirada detenidamente al menor y sólo recibió una dulce y sincera sonrisa.

—Sí... Lo estoy... —Poniéndose de puntas, atrapó los fríos labios del moreno en un beso necesitado—. Ahora entiendo porqué eres tan frío...

Una cosa llevó a la otra. Sus cuerpos necesitados se buscaban el uno al otro envolviéndose en una marea de placer. En poco tiempo estuvieron ambos sobre la cama retozando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tatsuha recorría aquella tibia piel grabando en su memoria aquel candor que desaparecería con su conversión. Lamió, besó y chupó cada trozo de piel que estuvo a su alcance mientras Ryuichi se deshacía en gemidos.

Atrapó sus pezones dejando lamidas y pequeñas mordidas sin olvidar retraer sus colmillos. Ya cuando lo convirtiera podría hacer lo que quisiera...

»Aaahh… Más...

Sus caricias viajaron hacia el bajo vientre del menor, tomando su miembro entre sus labios. El cuerpo de Ryuichi se flexionó ante las oleadas de placer que su amado le regalaba.

El calor aumentaba. Las expertas manos del vampiro tuvieron listo a Ryuichi en poco minutos para recibirlo y no dudó en adentrarse en aquella hirviente cavidad. El menor gimió pasando sus brazos por la espalda del moreno quien se irguió llevándose al castaño con él hasta quedar sentado y con Ryuichi encima de él.

—Muévete...

Las palabras sobraban pues Ryuichi empezó a moverse, empalándose a sí mismo. Se besaron nuevamente tratando de expresarse lo que sentía en ese momento.

Fue mágico.

—Entonces... ¿Cuándo me convertirás? —preguntó Ryuichi. Una hora después de la deliciosa sesión, se encontraban recostados sobre la cama matrimonial con Ryuichi sobre el pecho del mayor.

—¿Quieres hablar primero con tus padres?

—Sí.

—En ese caso, creo que tendrá que ser mañana. Hoy casi no hay nubes y como comprenderás, no puedo salir.

Ryuichi emitió una risilla y se arreboló más sobre el pecho del moreno.

—No importa, esperaré.

En pocos minutos, Ryuichi se quedó dormido, momento que aprovechó Tatsuha para hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer desde que el pequeño llegara. Verlo dormir.

Habría muchas cosas que cambiarían cuando lo convirtiera, entre ellas el sueño, la temperatura y el calor que el humano emitía. Lo reconocía, iba a extrañar ver a Ryuichi con la respiración profunda del sueño nocturno, sentir su tibia piel, verlo comer, sin embargo, todo eso valía la pena si podía tener a Ryuichi eternamente a su lado.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El latir de un corazón acelerado cerca. No, no era sólo uno. Dos. Cuatro. Diez. El número se incrementaba. Lo que fuera estaba rodeando la cabaña.

Con cuidado sacó a Ryuichi de su pecho, recostándolo sobre las suaves sábanas. Se vistió rápidamente. En esos momentos maldecía su condición. Ese día había sido uno de los pocos soleados del año. Ni siquiera podía acercarse a las ventanas. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

Sus sentidos aumentados ahora claros le permitieron distinguir esos latidos.

_«__Humanos... me encontraron__»__._

—¡Sabemos que están ahí! ¡Salgan!

Una voz estridente y profunda gritó. Tatsuha estaba seguro de que ese había sido el jefe del pueblo. Ryuichi se movió sobre las sábanas amenazando con despertar.

—¿Tat-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

—Ryuichi...

—¡No se oculten! ¡Vengo a reclamar a mi hijo!

Ryuichi se tensó.

—Papá... —Se movió rápidamente colocándose sus ropas como pudo—. Tatsuha ayúdame, tengo que hablar con mi padre antes de que te vea.

El moreno obedeció. Eran pocas las opciones que tenía al estar el sol radiante sobre sus cabezas. Sostuvo a Ryuichi mientras se colocaba los pantalones. En eso se escuchó un estruendo.

—Es suficiente. ¡Vamos a entrar!

Un estruendo les indicó que había derrumbado la puerta. Las pisadas se escucharon por toda la vivienda, terminando por tirar la habitación en la que se encontraban.

La imagen con la que se encontró Toushiro Sakuma fue con su hijo con el pantalón a medio poner y siendo sujetado por ese hombre moreno de ojos negros.

»Tú... ¡Suelta a mi hijo ahora maldito degenerado!

Toushiro empuñó un arma y fue secundado por los hombres que se encontraban detrás de él.

—¡No! ¡Espera papá! ¡No es lo que parece!

—¡Que no es lo que parece! ¡Lo que yo veo es un hombre que te mantuvo como rehén y te obligó a hacer no se qué cosas! ¡Eso es lo veo! ¡Hombres! ¡Átenlo, lo llevaremos al pueblo y ahí se decidirá su castigo!

Tatsuha se tensó y Ryuichi entornó los ojos. Eso significaba...

—¡No papá! ¡No puedes sacar a Tatsuha de aquí!

—¡¿De qué hablas?

El ambiente era tenso. Los hombres no habían bajado sus armas que iban desde machetes hasta pistolas pequeñas y fusiles. Shuichi veía a su mejor amigo con duda en los ojos. Porqué ese rostro de ansiedad su habían llegado a salvarlo de ese hombre.

—Papá... Él es... —Ryuichi tomó aire viendo a su amado quien sólo le asintió—. Tatsuha es un vampiro papá y va a convertirme en uno de ellos por mi propia decisión.

El ambiente se paralizó. Los hombres empezaron a verse entre ellos mismos y a murmurar.

—¡Un vampiro! ¡Ryuichi estás loco! ¡Esas cosas no existen!

—Pero papá...

—¡Pero nada! ¡Hombres, amárrelo!

La movilización fue instantánea. Tatsuha empujó a Ryuichi hacia la cama, alejándolo de él quien fue atacado por los hombres para intentar contenerlo. Intentar fue la palabra clave pues no lo lograron.

—¡Tatsuha! —gritó Ryuichi mientras era sostenido por su padre

Los rápidos movimientos del vampiro lo alejaron de los hombres. Sabía que Ryuichi no deseaba que nadie saliera herido pero había poco espacio en la habitación para maniobrar.

Los hombres parecieron entender que se enfrentaban contra algo sobrenatural pues esos movimientos no eran humanos. Comenzaron a disparar sus armas. Esto era un juego de niños para el vampiro. Eludir esas balas no significaba ningún reto para él. El problema comenzó cuando esas balas golpearon contra la pared de madera generando hoyos por donde entraba la luz del sol.

—¡Aaarghh!

Trastabilló y cayó cuando en uno de sus movimientos una de sus piernas fue alcanzada por el rayo solar. Los hombres aprovecharon para caerle encima. Perturbado por un dolor que hacía muchos años no sentía, Tatsuha no ofreció mucha resistencia.

—¡Saquémoslo al sol Toushiro! Sí lo que dice tu hijo es cierto, nos libraremos de este monstruo chupasangre.

—¡No! —Ryuichi se movió de los brazos de su padre alcanzando su arma y apuntando a los captores de su amado—. ¡Suéltenlo!

Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia abandonaron sus mejillas. Sus ojos viajaban entre la quemada que tenía el vampiro en su pierna, a sus ojos y a los ojos de su padre que lo veían sin dar crédito a la realidad.

—¿Lo estás protegiendo?

La voz de Sakuma estaba cargada de rabia al ver el arranque de su hijo. Los hombres escuchaban expectantes a la siguiente orden de su jefe. Tatsuha sólo veía el intercambio de palabras. Ahora en cualquier momento podía liberarse de aquel agarre, pero no tenía caso. No podía salir de la casa y no era su intención matar a nadie. Sólo se pudo a escuchar.

—Yo... Yo lo amo padre...

—¡¿Amarlo? ¡Es un monstruo!

—¡No lo es! ¡Ya me ha salvado la vida dos veces! La primera fue cuando tenía cuatro años.

El cuerpo de Sakuma se tensó y volteó a ver al vampiro con los ojos entornados.

—Tú... ¿Tú salvaste a mi hijo hace doce años de esos maleantes? —Tatsuha mantuvo la mirada fija en el rosto del ejidatario y asintió lentamente. Los hombres temblaron y soltaron su agarre al recordar cómo habían aparecido los cuerpos de aquellos ladrones totalmente desfigurados cerca de los lindes del bosque—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Toushiro.

—No lo sé... Algo sentí al ver a ese pobre niño indefenso...

—Yo lo amo desde ese entonces papá... Recuerda que siempre te pedía permiso para volver... Por favor papá... Te lo pido... No le hagas daño... Yo lo amo...

Toushiro les hizo una señal a sus hombres para que salieran de la cabaña, siendo obedecido con cierta duda. Los habitantes del pueblo confiaban ciegamente en su líder y sabían que trataría este asunto del vampiro de la mejor manera posible.

Toushiro se le quedó viendo al vampiro quien sólo tenía una mirada seria. De entre sus ropas sacó un arma que siempre tenía oculta y apuntó al moreno.

—Tú has pervertido a mi hijo.

Ryuichi entendió que todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Tenía que actuar rápido.

—Papá... —empezó Ryuichi con voz firme llamando la atención de los dos hombres que voltearon a verlo. Ryuichi dirigió el arma que tenía hacia su cabeza, poniendo el índice sobre el gatillo—. Papá... Si lo matas... Me estarás condenando a la muerte...

Toushiro no podía creerlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su adorado hijo?

—¿Por qué Ryuichi?

Fuera de la cabaña, Eiri se aseguraba que ninguno de los hombres curiosos se asomara por la puerta principal como lo había ordenado su jefe.

—¿Crees que estén bien? —preguntó Shuichi que estaba abrazado a su torso con la cabeza recargada sobre su pecho.

—Eso espero. ¿Tú lo viste no? Ryuichi está enamorado de ese hombre. Sus ojos no mentían. Es como cuando tú me miras a mí —terminó Eiri con una sonrisa de superioridad. Shuichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y darle un golpe leve en el pecho.

—Baka...

—Porque lo amo padre... Porque desde que lo vi por primera vez supe que pasaría el resto de mi vida con él y él me corresponde...

Toushiro no sabía qué hacer. Las palabras de su único hijo llegaban hasta el fondo de su corazón. ¿Qué hacer cuando tu hijo ha madurado de esa manera? ¿Cuándo ha encontrado al amor de su vida y el amor de su vida es un vampiro?

—Pero hijo...

Sus defensas bajaron al ver la determinación de su retoño. Esos ojos infundidos con valentía que nunca en su vida había visto y ansiaba ver. Suspiró y bajó su arma.

Ryuichi respiró hondo al ver a su padre realizar tal acción ¿Se estaba dando por vencido?

»Ryuichi... hijo mío... ¿Esto es lo que deseas?

El menor se sorprendió ante el pesar en el tono de voz de su padre. ¿Era eso lo que deseaba? Por supuesto.

Caminó lentamente apoyando su pierna lesionada hasta llegar con Tatsuha y lo abrazó.

—Sí padre, esto es lo que deseo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

—¿Y tu madre?

—El que me convierta en vampiro no impedirá que los vea papá.

—¿Y su alimento?

Ahora fue el momento del vampiro de hablar.

—Yo no me alimento de humanos señor Sakuma, al menos no lo he hecho desde aquella ocasión en que salvé a Ryuichi de esos ladrones y puedo enseñarle a llevar esta alimentación vegetariana que llevo yo.

Toushiro abrió sus brazos, dándole a entender a su hijo lo que deseaba. Ryuichi caminó hasta él y lo abrazó.

—Papá...

—Ryuichi, hijo mío... Pensé que te había perdido.

—Estoy bien papá. Tatsuha me salvó.

Toushiro se separó un poco y volteó a ver al moreno que seguía impávido en una esquina de la habitación.

—Espero que hagas feliz a mi hijo vampiro, sino te perseguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno para matarte.

Su voz era dura, no dejando duda de la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Yo amo a Ryuichi señor Sakuma, no dude de que daría mi vida por él si fuera necesario.

Toushiro suspiró de nuevo.

—Bien, sólo nos queda informarles a los del pueblo.

—Pero papá... ¿Tú crees que...?

—Señor Sakuma, entre menos gente sepa de este asunto será mejor. Si alguno de mis congéneres llega a enterarse podría desatarse una catástrofe en el lugar.

—Entiendo —Sonaba lógico. Vampiros amigos de su comida sería una locura. Entonces una idea llegó a la mente del mayor y apuntando su pistola hacia el piso, lanzó dos disparos que resonaron fuertemente en la cabaña, llegando hasta los alrededores—. A partir de ahora ambos están muertos. Es lo mejor. Sólo te pido Ryuichi que vayas a visitar a tu madre esta noche pues cuando los hombres lleguen y le den la noticia estará devastada, así como informarle de tu decisión.

—Sí papá.

Y se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo.

Los hombres se mostraron incrédulos ante la revelación. Toushiro Sakuma había matado a su hijo y a su amante por el bien del pueblo y había dejado los cadáveres en la cabaña a que se pudrieran.

Shuichi estaba inconsolable y había querido correr a la cabaña a ver por última vez a su amigo si su pareja no lo hubiera detenido.

El regreso a la aldea fue sombrío con el informe de la muerte del primogénito del ejidatario. Toushiro tuvo que consolar a su esposa diciéndole que no llorara.

—¡Pero cómo me pides eso! ¡Mataste a mi bebé!

—No es lo que tú piensas Miko, espera y verás. Sólo guarda silencio.

Sin entender, la señora Sakuma lloró en silencio.

La noticia se esparció como pólvora por el pueblo. El hijo del ejidatario había sido encontrara siendo manipulado por un hechizo del vampiro, y Toushiro, queriendo liberar a su hijo de la maldición, había terminado matándolos a ambos.

Un acto extremadamente noble al parecer de la mayoría.

Cerca de la media noche, Toushiro llamó a Shuichi y a Eiri a la sala de su casa donde su esposa yacía aún sollozante en uno de los sillones.

»Lo que les voy a contar no debe de salir de estas cuatro paredes.

Ante las miradas incrédulas de los presentes, Toushiro les relató todo lo que le había dicho su hijo inclusive después de que Eiri y Shuichi había salido de la cabaña por órdenes del ejidatario. Miko estaba en shock.

—Entonces... Mi bebé sigue con vida...

—Así es Miko —Entonces un golpe se escuchó en la puerta trasera. Toushiro fue a abrir y se encontró con una figura encapuchada cargando a otra. Inmediatamente supo quiénes eran—. Pasen, pasen.

Al llegar a la sala, Ryuichi se quitó su capucha y con ayuda de Tatsuha se puso de pie. Miko no perdió un segundo en abrazarlo y besar toda su cara llorando y diciéndole cuánto lo había extrañado.

Después de una hora de conversación entre los padres y su hijo, Miko quiso estar segura.

—¿Estás seguro de esto hijo?

Ryuichi, quien estaba sentado a un lado de su amado, tomó su mano y sonrió.

—Sí mamá. Nunca había dio tan feliz.

—Está bien, sólo te pido que vengas a visitarnos de vez en cuando.

Habiéndose despedido de sus padres y de sus mejores amigos, la pareja regresó a la cabaña. Ahora no teniendo nada que ocultar, Tatsuha usó su velocidad y en pocos minutos se encontraron en su nuevo hogar.

—Te amo Tat-chan...

Tatsuha apresó los labios de su amado en un beso demandante.

—¿Estás listo para convertirte?

—Sí...

Ryuichi lo miró con los ojos embriagados de sentimientos. Sólo vio cómo Tatsuha abría la boca, mostrando sus puntiagudos colmillos y después sintió dos punzadas en su cuello. Ya no había vuelta atrás.


End file.
